Christmas Night
by GarrSaku
Summary: What happens when the Shugo gang come all together on christmas? You'll see! Merry Christmas my faithful readers, enjoy!


**_Saku- Hello, as you can tell the main couple is Kukamu, but there is also minor, minor couples in there to! Kekeke. I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Kira- This is a Christmas special for you guys! So please enjoy!_**

**_Saku- Please enjoy the story!_**

**_Kira- Read and Review!_**

**_Amu- Who gave them sugar!_**

**_Rima- I wanted to see what would happen.._**

**_Amu- ........please enjoy the story..._**

**_*~*Merry Christmas!*~*_**

_(With the Girls) Normal Prov!_

"Amu hurry up!" Yaya tackled the poor girl to the ground, wailing.

"Get off me first! Then I'll finish more faster then I would usualy do when you keep takling me to the ground every minute!" Yaya looked surprised, "Really!" Amu nodded, Yaya got off her and Tackled Rima to the ground now, "Yaya!"

"Yaya.. Get off her and let us change, wait, why are we changing in the same room changing?" Utau started to ponder ignoring Lulu trying to tell her, "Cause were only girls in here and the boys are in a different room, thats why Utau. Utau? Utau!? UtAu!?!?"

"You guys are so noisy.." Rima sighed as she finally was able to pull Yaya off who was now in the corner twirling around in her dress.

They each had the same designed dresses, just different colors, the color started with blood red, then it would get lighter with each girl, the lightest they had was a delicate pink color. The order of the girls and there dresses would be like this, Amu would get the blood red dress, then the color would get lighter in the dresses in this order, Amu, Rima, Utau, Lulu, and lastly Yaya. (A regular dress knee high, with a pure black ribbon across the waist line.)

_-10 mins later- After many complaints, make-ups, putting on make up, etc.. To the boys!_

"We done yet?" Kukai sighed, its already been ten minutes and they still weren't ready!

"Yes!!....No!....Maybe!?" Those were his replies, "Guys, it doesn't take that long to get ready!"

"Then where are your pants?" Kukai blushed at Tadase's comment, he had to forget the pants, 'Wait why the hell is he paying attention to that!?'

Kukai rushed quickly to put them on, the whole room was filled with laughter cause of it.

_-5 mins later!- (Seriously...)_

"Okay were finally done, what now?" Ikuto asked leaning on the wall next to him, they were each wearing a tux, white button up, and a necktie the same color of their hair.

"We head down, the girls are probably done by now, probably pissed off that we took this long to get ready, come on." Nagihiko said, already heading out the door. They followed him.

_-Dowstairs!- (No comment..)_

"Yes Nagihiko, they are certainly going to be pissed if there not here yet..." Kukai said with heavy sarcasm to Nagi.

"How is he supposed know how much time it takes girls to get ready?" Kairi said then paused, "Never mind, he should have know since he was the one known as Nadishiko.."

"Hey we promised to forget about that!" Nagihiko said sweatdropping at the memory.

"Shut it, lets wait til the girls are here, wait what did you get them as presents?" Fujiiro asked, he transferred to Seiyo middle school with them last year. (Saku- There in there last year of Middle School.)

"Easy, ...." They didn't get to finish there statments cause just then the girls appeared.

"Hello!" The girls yelled in unsion. They came stepping down the stairs, well Yaya ran, to their dates for this evening. They were going on triples dates.

Yaya and Kairi, Utau and Nagihiko, Lulu and Fujiiro, Rima and Ikuto, and finally Kukai and Amu.

"Alright, were done, lets go!" Yaya exclaimed pulling Kairi with her.

They all headed outside and piled up in Ikuto's minivan since he was the only one that could drive.

They drove until they got to a clearing, got out and headed their separate ways..

_Kukai's Prov. (Mwahaha!)_

When we got out of the car, I took Amu's hand and headed south east of it, walked for a few minutes, finally when we were near our destination, I covered her eyes, she giggled. "Where are we going?" I chuckled but replied, "Its secret, were almost there."

A minute later we were here, I took my hands from her eyes, and she gasped, I looked in her eyes and saw pure love, and awe.

She turned to me and smiled, kissed my lips, and ran off to look at the flowers.

When she wasn't looking I tooked out a single rose and a velvet box.

"Amu, come here I have a present for you." I hid the stuff behind my back, she looked confused, then strolled over to me, "Yea? I thought we weren't supposed exchange gifts this year?"

I chuckled, did she really think I would do that? Ha, fat chance, I pulled out the rose, she smiled took the rose from me and sat next to me.

"Thankies!" She giggled, and leaned her head on my shoulder, "You didn't think that's all I was going to give you did ya?" She looked at me questioningly, I then showed her the box and opened it.

Inside was a pure silver ring, (Saku- no not a wedding ring... I wish it were though.) I ruby in the middle, with two small saphirres on either side.

"Its beautiful! You didn't need to spend all that money on me." This time I laugh, I put the ring on her right ring finger and put her on my lap.

"You're always worth more than these, I buy them for you so you could know how beautiful you are. I couldn't care less about the cost."

She had watery eyes, then she turned away, grabbing something from her purse, and pulled out a wrapped present. How did I not see this coming.

She handed it to me, blushed, and hid her face, or tried to, in my shoulder, I unwrapped it and there was a snow globe, with a porcalin bottom, and glass holder, then I noticed that a picture of both of us were in the snow globe.

"Do you like it?" I looked at her like she was crazy, "No.." She looked broken until, "I love it, jeez Amu you take things to seriously!" We laughed.

"You know, this is our first Christmas without anyone interrupting, haha." She giggled.

"Haha, I have a pretty good idea." We both bursted out laughing, just then, the snow started to fall.

I kissed her lips, and spoke softly, "Merry Christmas Amu." She blushed, "Merry Christmas, I-I love y-you." I looked at her and smiled, "Love ya to Darling."

I held her the rest of the day, I can safely say that a few years later we married, It was the best day of our life's. As did the others, they married there soul mates as I did with mine. Everyone had there happy ending, just like it should be.

**_*~*Merry Christmas!*~*_**

_**Saku- Hope you enjoyed, Merry Christmas! And to All A goodnight!**_


End file.
